


Ошибка

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), MilvaBarring



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Она хочет переболеть им и вылечиться, а он хочет почувствовать себя лучше





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [System Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108554) by [Donna_Immaculata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata). 

**1.**

— Не то чтобы я не согласна, — сказала Бэкка. — Я просто испугалась, что вы отключитесь прямо на мне. — Значение этих слов дошло до нее, только когда дверь захлопнулась за ее спиной и появился шанс осмыслить все, что несколько секунд назад произошло между ней и Харди.

Он что, действительно попытался к ней подкатить? Это выглядело безумием. Она никогда не думала о нем как об обычном мужчине, у которого есть либидо, но все же... собственные слова ее выдали. Где-то в глубине души она задумывалась о возможности заняться с ним сексом, и именно поэтому ответ так легко слетел с языка.

Не то чтобы она не хотела. Просто боялась, что он потеряет сознание.

— Потрясающе! — буркнула Бэкка, спускаясь по лестнице, и только добравшись до стойки ресепшна вспомнила, что так и не получила ответ на свой вопрос о журналистах.

**2.**

Новость стремительно разлетелась по городу: убийцу поймали. На свет всплывали новые и новые подробности, и каждая казалась еще ужаснее предыдущей, пока дневная пресс-конференция не положила конец недомолвкам и не ошарашила горожан мощным ударом под дых. Это был худший ответ на вопрос, у которого в принципе не могло быть простых ответов.

Бэкка, как и остальные, пришла в ужас, сменившийся изумлением, а затем злостью. Оживленный обмен новостями и сплетнями продолжался весь вечер, и к наступлению ночи все возможные теории были рассмотрены со всех сторон. У Бэкки замирало сердце от жестокости обвинений, которые бросали в женщину, потерявшую все. Ее вовсе не удивило, что и детектива Харди пересуды не обошли стороной: в отличие от Элли, он никогда не пользовался популярностью у горожан.

Когда он вернулся в гостиницу, была уже глухая ночь. Бэкка заметила знакомый силуэт на фоне освещенного фойе — Харди стоял в дверях, ссутулив плечи. Его лицо казалось изможденным, морщины возле глаз и рта резко выделялись на восковой коже. Он был не просто бледным. Он выглядел как мертвец.

— Привет, — взволнованно сказала Бэкка, отдавая ключи. Их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись, и она вздрогнула — его кожа была ледяной. — Значит, вы раскрыли это дело.

— Да, — ответил Харди, глядя не на нее, а в какую-то точку в десяти сантиметрах над ее левым плечом. Постоял еще пару секунд, словно в оцепенении, и ей отчаянно захотелось, чтобы он что-то сказал, потому что тогда можно было бы объяснить, что она все понимает и ей не все равно, но он просто молча повернулся и направился по лестнице в свой номер. Бэкка смотрела, как он едва переставляет ноги (и никак иначе это нельзя было назвать — он шел так, как будто каждое движение давалось ему с огромным трудом). Она вышла из-за стойки и прислушалась, ожидая услышать наверху звук падающего тела, но так его и не дождалась.

Элли пришла, когда Бэкка уже собиралась запереть входную дверь на ночь. Прокралась внутрь в своей оранжевой куртке и поднялась наверх, даже не посмотрев на Бэкку. Она выглядела раздавленной. Пробыла совсем недолго и выскользнула на улицу, как и пришла — словно призрак.

Закрывшись в своей комнате, Бэкка пыталась заставить себя успокоиться; ее мучили тяжелые предчувствия. Она не находила себе места и была бессильна что-то сделать. Созданные воображением картины трупа Дэнни смешивались с непрошеными воспоминаниями о безжизненном теле Харди, о крови и страхе. Дело раскрыто, но последствия этого преступления не стали менее болезненными — все, что казалось незыблемым, рассыпалось в прах. Если даже жизнь Элли оказалась разрушенной, кто может чувствовать себя в безопасности? Единственное, что могла сделать Бэкка, чтобы сохранить хоть какую-то иллюзию контроля, — убедиться перед сном, что в ее гостинице все в порядке. Ей было так страшно, безумно страшно, когда она обнаружила в ванной потерявшего сознание Харди. И только выяснив, что он не умрет, Бэкка нашла в себе силы посмеяться над собственным решением сказать врачам, будто она — его жена.

Бэкка взяла мастер-ключ и поднялась наверх, боясь, что ей придется им воспользоваться, и надеясь услышать едкую отповедь Харди, окрашенную рычащим шотландским акцентом, когда он возмутится ее вторжением.

После стука в дверь прошло пять, нет, уже десять томительных секунд, и Бэкка чувствовала, что ее сердце вот-вот вырвется из груди. Но затем, когда она уже собралась с духом и поднесла мастер-ключ к замочной скважине, дверь распахнулась, и детектив-инспектор Харди рассерженно уставился на нее. Он перевел взгляд с ее лица на руку с ключом и обратно, удивленно вскинул брови и хрипло произнес:

— Похоже, вам и вправду нравится моя компания.

— Я хотела убедиться, что с вами все хорошо, — тупо ответила Бэкка, не сводя с него глаз.

Харди открыл дверь шире, прислонился к ней, как будто не мог стоять без поддержки, и Бэкка сделала шаг в комнату, потому что ничего другого ей не оставалось.

— Нет, абсолютно ничего хорошего.

Бэкка удивленно развернулась к нему; такого ответа она совершенно не ожидала.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я вызвала скорую? — уточнила она. 

Вместо ответа Харди продолжал прожигать ее взглядом. 

— Я не хотела нарушить ваше уединение, — добавила Бэкка. — Но вы выглядели так, что краше в гроб кладут. Ну а если в моей гостинице начнется зомби-апокалипсис, я хочу узнать об этом первой, — неуклюже пошутила она, рассчитывая слегка развеять мрачное настроение. К ее удивлению губы Харди изогнулись, как будто это дурацкое замечание его позабавило. Возможно... и даже скорее всего... он слишком устал, чтобы всерьез задуматься над смыслом ее слов.

— Нет, — сказал он, и Бэкка подумала, что он ненормально спокоен. Она ожидала, что он... разозлится. Накричит на нее. Эта неожиданная покладистость настораживала. — Не надо звонить в скорую. Но можете зайти ко мне с утра, чтобы убедиться, что я еще жив. Если нет, я разрешаю вам вызвать службу спасения и рассказывать всем и каждому, что вы — моя вдова.

— Отлично, — улыбнулась Бэкка, пытаясь сделать вид, будто воспринимает этот пугающий разговор как легкомысленную болтовню. — В котором часу лучше вас проведать? Если вы не спуститесь к завтраку? Или раньше?

— А впрочем, — продолжил он, пристально следя за выражением ее лица, — можете остаться здесь со мной, чтобы быть уверенной, что я не умру этой ночью.

Это ирония, не иначе. Он просто над ней насмехался, но все-таки, все таки... Ну да, конечно. Неожиданное возбуждение — возникшее совсем не вовремя и не к месту — зародилось в нижней части живота и разлилось между ног. Вот это действительно было странно.

— Хорошо, — вырвалось у нее.

Выражение его лица не изменилось, но он шагнул к ней, и Бэкка вдруг обнаружила, насколько он ее выше.

— Что? — нервно переспросил он.

Бэкка улыбнулась, вновь почувствовав себя в своей тарелке. Она окинула Харди взглядом — потрепанный вид, худое лицо с острыми скулами, слишком просторная белая рубашка с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, висящая на нем словно на вешалке, рука, вцепившаяся в дверь на высоте плеча Бэкки. Было так просто придвинуться к нему всего лишь на полшага, и тогда он не сможет опустить руку, чтобы ее не задеть. Если только сам не отойдет на шаг, но не отходит же! Харди все так же смотрел на нее, и Бэкка уже почти готова была к вспышке его гнева — ее заигрывания, если их можно так назвать, были совершенно неуместными. Но он молчал, и с каждой секундой она чувствовала себя все более бесстрашной.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы умерли этой ночью, — пояснила она. — Найденный труп положит конец моему гостиничному бизнесу. А я так отчаянно стараюсь удержаться на плаву.

— Я знаю, — сказал Харди. — Простите.

— Вы не виноваты. — Теперь она смело смотрела ему в глаза. — Не виноваты ни в чем.

Наверное, кто-то из них передвинулся, потому что теперь Бэкка чувствовала тепло его тела, как если бы они стояли друг у друга в объятиях. Все, что ему было нужно — просто опустить руку. И если бы он не сделал этого в следующие несколько секунд, Бэкка поняла бы, что ошиблась, пожелала бы ему спокойной ночи, вышла бы из номера, сгорая от стыда, и, судя по силе ее неожиданного и неуместного возбуждения, легла бы в кровать и принялась мастурбировать, представляя себе этого засранца детектива-инспектора Харди.

Он отпустил дверь, скользнув ладонью по плечу Бэкки, и она шагнула в комнату. Дверь захлопнулась, сердце ушло в пятки, и она положила руки на грудь Харди, когда он привлек ее к себе, вовлекая в поцелуй.

— Ох! — изумленно выдохнула она. Ей понравилось, какими уверенными были его губы. Харди целовал ее все крепче, но пока еще не пускал в дело язык. Бэкка понимала, что он оценивает ее реакцию, пытаясь понять, не ошибся ли он — в очередной раз — и не переступил ли черту. Бэкка провела ладонями по его груди, по выступающим ключицам, потом обняла за шею и запустила пальцы в волосы, беззвучно говоря: «Все хорошо, я этого хочу, пожалуйста, не останавливайся». Харди скользнул языком по ее губам, оторвавшись от ее рта, и принялся покрывать жадными поцелуями шею. По коже Бэкки пробежали мурашки удовольствия. Как ей удалось от страха и отчаяния, от беспокойства об умирающем человеке буквально за пару минут перейти к страстным поцелуям с этим же человеком в его гостиничном номере? Это казалось безумием, но именно это безумие, сюрреалистичность их ночного свидания раззадоривали ее еще сильнее. В жизни так не бывает.

— Подожди! — неожиданно выдохнула Бэкка. — Алек, подожди!

Харди вскинул голову.

— Только не Алек, — сказал он, и его глаза показались ей огромными и почти черными. — Терпеть не могу имя Алек.

— Ладно, — согласилась она и взяла его лицо в ладони. — Тогда просто подожди.

— Нет? — Он продолжал ее обнимать, одна его ладонь лежала у нее на пояснице, вторая сжимала грудь. — Ты не хочешь?

— Хочу, но... — Бэкка запнулась и сделала глубокий вздох, затем еще один, чтобы успокоиться. — У тебя презервативы есть? В смысле здесь, с собой?

— Ой. — Он опустил глаза. — Хм, нет. Я не рассчитывал...— его взгляд скользнул по ее телу и снова вернулся к лицу, — ...на это. Я этого не ожидал.

— Нет. — Бэкка взяла его за запястье и убрала руку со своей груди. — Я принесу, хорошо?

— Да. Хорошо. — Его рубашка оказалась расстегнутой, хотя Бэкка не могла вспомнить, когда это могло произойти, и как только Харди шагнул в сторону, освобождая ей дорогу, она взглянула на его грудную клетку, туда, где под тонкой кожей и решеткой ребер лихорадочно билось сердце. 

— Ты уверен, что нам можно это делать?

— Да. — Он заметил направление ее взгляда. — Нет. Наверное, нет. Но все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста.

Именно это «пожалуйста» все и решило. Бэкка пулей вылетела из номера, промчалась по коридору и, вбежав в свою комнату, вытащила из тумбочки пачку презервативов. Ей нужно было спешить, потому что рациональная часть сознания твердила ей, что она на пороге огромной ошибки. А иррациональная часть требовала действий. Ей нужно было переспать с Алеком Харди, чтобы переболеть им и излечиться навсегда. Ничто другое не поможет, и если сегодня они обойдутся руками и ртом, она будет воспринимать это как незаконченное дело, как будто у этого их свидания должно быть продолжение. Она не может подвергать себя такому риску.

**3.**

Похоже, Харди даже не сдвинулся с места — так и стоял у порога, пока Бэкка не вернулась. Он открыл дверь в то же мгновение, как она постучала, не снял рубашку и даже верхний свет не выключил. Как только Бэкка вошла, он схватил ее за плечи и прижал к двери, навалившись на нее всем своим долговязым телом.

— Выходит, ты не передумала? — спросил он прямо ей в губы.

— А ты ждал, что передумаю? — Не мог же он не видеть, как сильно она возбуждена.

Вместо ответа Харди выхватил у нее презервативы.

— Четыре? — Он вскинул брови. — Ну, ты и оптимистка! — В его голосе звучала насмешка, и все же Бэкка почему-то поняла, что он чувствует себя польщенным из-за ее предполагаемых ожиданий. Харди подтолкнул ее к кровати и поцеловал снова — на этот раз с зубами и языком. Несмотря на этот внезапный прилив страсти, Бэкка чувствовала в нем какую-то странную нежность: поцелуи Харди были гораздо более ласковыми, чем она ожидала, тем более что он не заморачивался с бритьем. Но его щетина оказалась достаточно длинной, чтобы не колоться.

Бэкка чувствовала странную свободу, потому что Харди знал о всех ее самых постыдных тайнах — бизнесе на грани банкротства, кокаине, интрижке с женатым мужчиной — и ей не приходилось притворяться кем-то большим, чем она есть. И она тоже знала его достаточно, чтобы довериться, понимать, что он ее не осуждает, знать, что он захотел ее трахнуть прямо в дверях гостиничного номера вовсе не потому, что думает, будто она не заслушивает ничего лучшего.

Харди запустил руку ей под юбку, а затем в трусы и вставил в нее один палец. Они оба ахнули — она ему в волосы, он, уткнувшись ей в шею. Бэкка начала тереться о его ладонь, насаживаясь на палец, а потом они общими усилиями стащили с нее трусы и сбросили на пол.

— Ты сможешь от этого кончить? — спросил он, сопровождая каждое слово движением пальца. — Потому что... хм... когда мы продолжим, я не думаю, что... смогу... достаточно долго...

— О! — Ну конечно. Это действительно плохая идея, и вовсе не из-за возможных эмоций, которыми накроет Бэкку после этой вспышки безумия. Она не знала, боится ли Харди, что физическая нагрузка во время секса может сделать с его сердцем; она-то точно боялась, но не настолько, чтобы отступить. — Да, могу, но, наверное... лучше переместиться на кровать?

Харди отступил на шаг, и Бэкка стащила через голову блузку и лифчик, а уже в следующий момент внезапно оказалась на постели — лежа на спине. Ее ноги, все еще в туфлях, упирались в пол, и Харди встал между ними на колени, задрал юбку и раздвинул бедра, и Бэкка почувствовала, как обжигает кожу его горячее и быстрое дыхание. Он поднял голову, их взгляды встретились, и хорошо, что Бэкка была так уверена в красоте своего стройного, длинноногого тела, потому что сейчас она лежала распростертая под слишком ярким светом люстры, а Харди все еще был полностью одет.

Трение его щетины о внутреннюю часть бедер и влажное скольжение языка по половым губам вызвали в ней невероятно сильные ощущения. Бэкка застонала, вцепившись Харди в волосы. Его пальцы снова двигались в ней — в жестком, уверенном темпе, но недостаточно быстром, потому что он все еще пытался найти нужную точку и подобрать ритм, который ее заведет. Бэкка схватила его за запястье. 

— Согни чуть-чуть пальцы, — шепнула она, и Харди послушался и задвигался резче, подчиняясь ее руке, быстрее и резче, и оставалось чуть-чуть... Если б еще...

— Глубже, — выдохнула Бэкка. Харди застонал, сжав губами ее клитор, и звук прокатился волной по всему ее телу. Она чувствовала, как разливается жар — по лицу, бедрам и животу — и стекается к паху, и нарастает, заставляя ее всхлипывать. Харди... Алек... застыл неподвижно, но не отстранился и ждал, пока пройдут ее спазмы и дрожь. Когда он все же попытался встать, ее бедра все еще вздрагивали, и она удержала его за руку и прижала его ладонь к паху, наслаждаясь ее твердостью и теплом. Удивительно, какой она была мокрой; влага чувствовалась и на внутренней стороне бедер, и даже на животе. Лицо Харди тоже было мокрым, и Бэкка подумала, что теперь он будет чувствовать ее запах в течение нескольких дней.

Он медленно выпрямился и потер колено. Бэкка залезла на кровать с ногами, заодно избавившись от юбки, и стала смотреть, как он стаскивает с себя рубашку и брюки. Судя по влажному пятну на трусах, у него была эрекция и она еще полностью не прошла. Хотя его член был лишь наполовину возбужден, выглядел он достаточно внушительно, и Бэкку это обрадовало. Если уж она собралась безрассудно заняться сексом без обязательств, лучше делать это с мужчиной, чей член того ст**о**ит.

Харди влез на кровать, коротко поцеловал ее в губы — Бэкка чувствовала на нем собственный запах — и вытянулся рядом с ней. Он не обнял ее, но и не пытался избежать контакта — их руки соприкасались, и Бэкка положила свою ногу поверх его (ее бедра все еще дрожали). Понятно было, что он занялся с ней сексом только лишь потому, что подвернулась возможность — им обоим отчаянно хотелось почувствовать себя лучше, и секс, как бы извращенно это ни звучало, в этом помог.

Бэкка взяла его руку, поднесла к губам и лизнула один палец, затем другой. Харди чуть передвинулся, она взглянула на его член и так и не отвела глаз, глядя, как он снова начал увеличиваться и твердеть, пока она облизывала и посасывала пальцы. Бэкка искренне, искренне надеялась, что сердце Харди выдержит. Потому что она вовсе не была уверена, что он не пытается убить себя с помощью секса, выбрав ее в качестве своего палача.

Как только член полностью встал, она перелезла через ноги Харди и уселась между его бедер. Яркий свет оказался еще более безжалостен к нему, чем к ней. Бэкка так и не смогла понять, нравится ли ей его внешность. Но сейчас ее безумно влекло к Харди, несмотря на его бледность и худобу. Он был слишком хрупким для мужчины его роста, с выступающими тазовыми костями и ключицами и впалым животом. Но в этой хрупкости была и своя красота, и Бэкка вдруг подумала, что если заставить его побриться, подстричь и одеть в подходящий костюм, он мог бы превратиться в очень привлекательного мужчину.

Она наклонилась над ним и принялась выцеловывать дорожку от груди к пупку, положив руку над сердцем и делая вид, что это просто ласкающий жест. Но Харди заметил ее хитрый маневр.

— Проверяешь, жив ли я еще? — спросил он со смехом в голосе.

— Вы только посмотрите, он строит из себя великого детектива! — огрызнулась Бэкка и лизнула его живот прямо над резинкой трусов. Она потерла член через ткань, потом спустила трусы, и все это время Харди смотрел на нее голодными глазами. Но когда она склонилась над его членом, он остановил ее, положив руку ей на плечо.

— Не нужно этого делать, — сказал он. — Я... э... не принимал душ со вчерашнего дня.

— Я уж догадалась, — брякнула Бэкка, не подумав, и тут же добавила, потому что у Харди сделалось такое лицо, как будто он получил пощечину: — Я же понимаю, что ты не... что сегодня тебе было не до душа. Но это не страшно. Правда. — Бэкка подползла к нему и жадно поцеловала в губы. — Мне нравится твой запах, — прошептала она ему на ухо. И это было правдой. В этом и заключается секрет греховного влечения — просто первобытный, животный инстинкт женщины, испытывающей тягу к мужчине с правильным сочетанием феромонов. — Чего ты хочешь? — спросила она, перемежая свои слова крепкими, головокружительными поцелуями, потому что Харди сгреб ее в объятия и больше не отпускал, и Бэкка не понимала, что ей делать дальше.

— Чтобы ты была сверху, — быстро ответил он, и в ней снова вспыхнуло возбуждение.

— Хорошо. — Бэкка нащупала презервативы, а Харди раскатал один из них по члену, и она опустилась на его член, чувствуя себя настолько возбужденной, что сразу приняла его целиком. Широко расставив ноги, Бэкка принялась медленно покачиваться, скользя назад и вперед, и давая им обоим возможность привыкнуть к ощущениям. Харди положил руки ей на бедра, глядя на нее, вернее на них обоих, потому что его взгляд опустился к тому месту, где соединялись их тела. Одной рукой он попытался потянуться к ней, чтобы потереть клитор.

— Нет, мне и так хорошо, — сказала Бэкка, оттолкнув его руку. — Все прекрасно. Даже более чем. Это правда.

— Ага, — выдохнул Харди. Это был непроизвольный, самый человеческий звук из всех, что он издал этой ночью. До сих пор он выглядел таким целеустремленным и собранным, как будто не доверял себе и боялся поддаться инстинктам. Но сейчас он расслабился, откинулся на постель и принялся ласкать ее бедра долгими и плавными движениями, уже не стремясь добиться от нее нужной реакции. Затем он поднял руку и погладил ее по щеке. У Бэкки перехватило дыхание от нежности этого жеста, и она, повернув голову, поцеловала его ладонь.

— Ты говорил, что долго нам нельзя, — напомнила ему Бэкка. Она наклонилась к нему, прижавшись грудями.

— Ага. Я думаю, не стоит, — согласился Харди. — Я бы не хотел доставить тебе неудобство и...

— Словить сердечный приступ прямо в разгар секса? — Бэкка сильнее согнула ноги и откинулась назад. — Чего именно ты хочешь?..

— Продолжай, — ответил он. — Просто продолжай.

Не было никакого нарастания ритма или плавного перехода. Они сразу перешли от ленивых поглаживаний к яростной ебле. Бэкка задавала темп, а Харди двигался навстречу и вместе с ней. Они сбились лишь однажды, но сразу же вернулись к прежнему ритму — быстрому, злому и отчаянному. Бэкка чувствовала, что вот-вот уже кончит, но Харди опередил ее буквально на пару секунд. Его дыхание стало поверхностным и рваным. 

— Черт! — ругнулся он сквозь зубы. — Господи боже! — Его скрутило судорогой оргазма; Бэкка чувствовала, как напряглась рука, лежащая на ее плече, и пальцы, сжимающие ее второе предплечье, и мышцы бедер и живота — все, с чем она соприкасалась, как будто его тело выдавило из себя этот оргазм вопреки его воле.

— Как ты? — спросил Харди некоторое время спустя, когда его дыхание восстановилось.

— Нормально. А ты?

— Отлично, да.

Бэкка скатилась с него.

— Вот черт!

— Что там?

Из нее потекло.

— Презерватив что ли порвался? — спросила Бэкка и сунула руку себе между ног, почувствовав нарастающий ужас.

— Хм... нет. Это все твое. — Харди явно развеселился, но она не могла его в этом винить.

— Ну и ну, — сказала Бэкка и села на краю кровати.

— Ну да.

— Мне пора. — Она подняла юбку с пола. — С тобой все будет хорошо?

— Все еще хочешь зайти ко мне утром? — В его голосе снова звучала насмешка, но Бэкку это не задело.

— Если ты не придешь к завтраку.

— Значит, приду обязательно. — Харди вздохнул и натянул на себя одеяло, глядя, как она одевается. — Совет на будущее: если снова соберешься переспать с сердечником, хотя бы позаботься, чтобы он был богатым и старым.

— Тебе надо серьезнее к этому относиться, — упрекнула его Бэкка, вспомнив, как машина скорой помощи везла их в больницу.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Харди. — Через пару минут я пойду в душ и смою с себя всю твою ДНК, так что ни один эксперт не подтвердит, что ты была здесь. Кто знает, может, тебе удалось совершить идеальное преступление.

— А постельное белье сожжешь?

Он улыбнулся — это была краткая, мимолетная улыбка, исчезнувшая через мгновение, но Бэкку она успокоила. Сейчас Харди не был похож на человека, стоящего на пороге смерти, и это давало надежду.

Бэкка наклонилась к нему и легонько чмокнула в уголок рта.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказала она.

— Ага. — Отстранившись, Бэкка почувствовала, как его пальцы скользнули по ее запястью. — И тебе тоже.

**4.**

Ночь не была спокойной, но Бэкка на это и не рассчитывала. Следующим утром Харди спустился к завтраку, выглядел вполне живым и здоровым, и этого было достаточно. Скоро он должен был съехать, и Бэкка знала, что они никогда не станут говорить о том, что произошло между ними. Она переболела им и излечилась. Почти. Почти... 


End file.
